


do not fear your gaud

by phahbiyah



Series: shorts (less than 2000 words) [4]
Category: Original Work, biggest-gaudiest-patronuses - Fandom
Genre: Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Storms, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, im decently proud, in like 45 minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 01:26:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16546172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phahbiyah/pseuds/phahbiyah
Summary: In which Gaud comforts a friend.





	do not fear your gaud

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gaud](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Gaud).



> im sorry what even is this

Storms are really, really scary. The way the wind swirls and howls, the way lightning flashes, the way thunder booms, and the way rain descends upon the earth like the apocalypse. The way clouds brew up in the sky, their grey and white mixing together, almost like a glass marble that you would find at a dollar store. But this marble isn’t small. This marble is large and scary, and stretches across the blue expanse of skies above us.

I don’t understand how people like thunderstorms. They just aren’t fun, and I’m constantly on edge. Usually I can listen to music to drown out the deafening pelt of rain against my windows, but today I forgot them at school. My family doesn’t like my music, either.

So here I am, in my bed, curled up into a ball. Storms are scary, and the sounds of death roar in my ears, deafening me to all but that. They remind me of something. A bad something.

And sometimes, storms are an omen of things that are yet to come.

* * *

**_Mortal._ **

The pink form perambulated along the rocky path, feeling the warm shower of rain over its uncovered body. The cool, humid wind soothed it, and the distant lightning illuminated the otherwise dark area. The lighthouse in the distance cast a shadow along the coast.

**_Do not be afraid._ **

Spreading its arms in satisfaction, it heard the powerful sound of thunder, far across the land. It brought great pleasure to the immortal figure. Rainclouds sailed in the air, a soft grey colour slowly inching its way across the sky.

They welcomed it all.

Slowly, it continued its hike towards its destination; a secluded and seemingly cold abode. No more time could be wasted.

**_For the storms sing a song that welcome all to my glorious kingdom._ **

* * *

Suddenly, I felt better. The once dreaded feeling in the pit of my stomach now became a feeling of quiet warmth and soft kindness. I was at ease.

The sharp sound of the doorbell broke my quiet trance, and I quickly ran downstairs to see who it was. Hopefully nobody was awake. Though it was very unlikely that anyone was, I still would hate to be caught.

I arrived at the front door and swung it open, and all my distress flowed away, like a sea of fish swimming in an ocean current to wherever it took it. I was suddenly overtaken by a sense of longing.

“Who… are you?” I whispered when I finally found my voice. 

 ** _R_** _g_ ** _[_** _f_ ** _g &_** _^z y_ ** _tq*_** _k_ ** _ng_** _x_ ** _k_** _) wq_ ** _@x_** _%_ ** _r$_** _,_ it gurgled back. Strangely enough, it was able to say all of that out loud. It raised its arms in a welcoming manner.

But even more strangely, I understood exactly what it said.

I ran into the soft, although wet embrace, wrapping my arms tight around the pink form. I had never met this being before, but I felt safer than I had ever been in my entire life.

 ** _You are a blessed gremlin of mine_** _,_ was what it had said.

**_Do not fear your Gaud_ ** _._

**Author's Note:**

> i thought it was cute okay don't judge me
> 
> here's my damned [Tumblr](https://phahbiyah.tumblr.com/) if you want


End file.
